mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Match 000017
Category:Matches Combatants Mr. Tennessee vs 'Sensational' Seth Greeley Match Text March 30, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Littleton climbs into the ring. He stands in the middle of the ring with the microphone. A younger version of Arnold Adams climbs into the ring. Littleton brings the microphone to his lips. “Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the greatest show in Mississippi!! You are here to witness the great spectacle that is Mississippi Valley Wrestling.” The crowd cheers. “Our opening contest is set for one fall with a ten-minute time limit. The referee for this match, making his refereeing debut, is A.J. Adams.” A.J. waves to the crowd. Mr. Tennessee walks down the aisle to the ring. He climbs onto the ring apron. The crowd boos horribly. Littleton continues, “Introducing first, from Nashville, TN, weighing 274 pounds, here is Mr. Tennessee!!!” The crowd continues to boo. The boos turn to cheers when Seth and a blonde woman step through the curtain. Littleton continues, “His opponent, accompanied to the ring by his sister Jessica, from Starkville, MS, weighing 236 pounds, is 'Sensational' Seth Greeley!!!” Jessica climbs onto the ring apron and plays to the crowd. Seth climbs onto the ring apron and lifts the middle rope. Jessica steps over the bottom rope and into the ring. Seth climbs into the ring. Jessica steps onto the middle rope and balances herself over the top rope, bending for the delight of the crowd. Seth brings her off the ropes and admonishes her not to do that again. Tennessee nails Seth from behind with a forearm smash. Seth tumbles through the ropes and falls to the floor. A.J. calls for the bell and escorts Jessica to the ropes. Jessica climbs out on one side while Tennessee climbs out on the other. Seth drags him off the ring apron. Seth drives a kneelift into Tennessee's stomach. A.J. tells Seth to get back into the ring. Seth rolls under the bottom rope. He runs into the opposite ropes, almost running into A.J. Tennessee climbs onto the ring apron. Seth sails over the top rope with a flying kneelift to the side of Tennessee's head. Seth lands on the guardrail. Tennessee barely hangs onto the top rope. When he gains his balance and wits again, Tennessee rolls into the ring and demands A.J. count Seth out. Seth stands up. Tennessee looks at A.J. in disbelief. Seth climbs onto the ring apron. Tennessee charges at him. Seth drops to the floor. Tennessee stops at the ropes. Seth grabs his feet and knocks him off-balance. Seth runs around the corner and jumps onto the ring apron. Tennessee gets to his feet as Seth jumps onto the top rope and comes off with a flying dropkick. Tennessee falls out of the ring. Seth goes to jump over the top rope onto Tennessee, but A.J. stops him. Jessica taunts Tennessee to get back into the ring and fight. Tennessee starts to chase Jessica around the ring. As Tennessee rounds a corner, Seth jumps through the ropes with a flying shoulder tackle. Seth's leg nails Jessica as she turns around to face Tennessee. Seth gets up and checks on her. Tennessee nails Seth in the stomach and rolls him into the ring. Tennessee goes to kick Jessica in the ribs, but A.J. leaps out of the ring and separates them. A.J. tells Tennessee to get back into the ring. Tennessee shoves him to the ground and begins to walk out of the ringside area. Seth starts to follow, but A.J. stops him. A.J. climbs into the ring and begins to count. Tennessee turns as A.J. gets to four and flips him off. A.J. continues to count until he reaches ten. A.J. calls for the bell. Littleton grabs the microphone. “The winner of the match, as a result of a countout, at 4:26, is 'Sensational' Seth Greeley!!!” Seth climbs out of the ring and helps Jessica to her feet. The crowd cheers as they head back to the ring.